Patient mortality and morbidity is increased by cell/tissue damage or death resulting from acute and chronic injury or disease of the heart muscle, such as myocardial infarction, cardiac failure, stroke, degenerative neurological disease, spinal injury, musculoskeletal diseases, hypertension, and diabetes.